


Minerva's Day at Healin Lodge.

by Thrasirshall



Series: The ShinRa One Shots. [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, M/M, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/pseuds/Thrasirshall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I wrote for Albedosoyna on Tumblr, for her Christmas card trade off, and how I suck and fail as a human being for being late (and still late) with mine!</p><p>Rufus and his Turks spend their first Minerva's Day (the FFVII's version of Christmas/New Year's) without Geostigma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minerva's Day at Healin Lodge.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albedosreqium (Soyna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/gifts).



  
It was their first year at Healin _without_ the worry of Sephiroth rejects or Geostigma, when beforehand – during Minerva’s Season, there hadn’t been time or energy to put anything into the holiday. People had been struggling too much to survive.  
The Turks had watched their President slowly, and surely deteriorate, up until the planet-wide miracle had cured everyone. There was reason for people to celebrate again. _  
_Healin Lodge was haphazardly covered with lights, and there was a small tree in the living room. It was sparse, but Healin had become a home for Rufus and his Turks. __  
Which is to say - Rufus never doubted his Turk's skills or loyalty, and trusted them to a fault. Without them, he would not be where he was.

... But there was the exception, of what _exactly_ Elena thought was a good idea for Minerva's Day gifts.

Tseng wore his with a brave face, despite trying not to grimace at the gaudy colours and happy animals prancing about his bodice.   
The man lived in either pristine shirts, or nothing.

Both options of course were perfectly acceptable to the ShinRa President, even if Rufus was almost doubled over in laughter.   
If anything, Tseng wore it just to make Rufus laugh.

Reno loved his, naturally, and it hung off his bony frame. Why he had to wear it OVER his suit however was beyond Rufus.   
It was a brighter shade of red then Reno's hair, and had evil gingerbread men on it dunking another helpless one into a glass of milk.

Needless to say, Elena chose her dreadful gifts well.   
It even had Rufus wonder who, or  _why,_  these were made - and considered it a possible side-business. If people liked committing gingerbread-men genocide - who was he to judge? 

However - Rude's was the best, Rufus admits.  Nothing like having a typical deer pattern across the chest until you look closer and find them humping each other.   
It also really suited the tall, silent man. It was probably the only one that  _did_.   
Rude grinned at it every once in a while.

Elena's own sweater was cute - pink with a bear… up until you noticed it was holding a knife, and blood-splattered. Definitely suited her.  

Then she handed Rufus a wrapped square, just as she'd done the others, and Rufus never thought he'd feel such a strange mix of dread and amusement.

"I made sure it was white, sir." Elena grinned. Rufus hummed, tore the package open and unraveled the garment.  
Rufus raised a sharp eyebrow, and his lips quirked, not sure whether to smile or wince.

It had red guard hounds with bells and hats, along with some... What Rufus guessed were attempts at flowers associated with the holiday. And it was one of those sweater vests you wore over shirts.

At least it was warm; he surmised optimistically several hours, maybe a dozen one-too-many drinks later, and three close to passing out Turks on the floor.  
Reno, somehow, had gotten in his wheelchair, now snoring loudly, and Rufus found himself using Tseng’s chest as a pillow.  
And they were all alive.   
  
Nope, not a bad way to end the year at all. 

 


End file.
